


Mixtape

by mynamemeanspeace



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: I Couldn't Figure Out How To Tone Down The Rape, M/M, Minor Violence, My First Fanfic, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynamemeanspeace/pseuds/mynamemeanspeace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Huey fumbled with his tie. Ocelot had started to undo the buttons, pulled his right suspender aside. His sleeve was tugged down his arm for an IM. A slower kind of doping than usual. Ocelot stuck him and pushed the plunger. Huey felt a tight little pain as as the fluid penetrated too thick into his tissue. Ocelot withdrew, capped the needle and rolled it carelessly away. He was polite while Huey put his shirt back on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixtape

His titanium legs fell limp underneath him again, clapping thunderously on the strut floor, sounding like they might even break and finally crush his bones. This started the wolf perched beside the torturer’s table and instruments bristling. It barked then growled to recognize him. The shock shuddered through his body and he was lying prone. His hands were bound behind his back. Two soldiers had escorted him in and they hurried out the door in face masks. Unable to lift or turn himself, Huey laboured to exhale some of the tension from the room. Minutes passed before his heartbeat began to steady. The animal meters ahead was still threatening. He could expect to be kept waiting. 

These sessions had become senseless. Ocelot only hounded him again the same way each time. Pointless. His story couldn’t be broken down, his loyalty could not be disproved. It was only these men’s grief that held him under suspicion; they were mad from it. How could he steel himself for another interrogation? They wanted him dead and they’d have it. There was no room left to reason with them with, not in room 101. 

In all, it was even ironic. They hadn’t lost anything compared to him. His way of life had been stolen, his respectability as an engineer-- he’d built nuclear launch vessels for mavericks in the middle of the sea for chrissakes. He was a prisoner for nine years and his work was out making war again. And Hal. Even his son had been taken from him. These Diamond Dogs still had their livelihoods. They would always have their wars. In 1975, all those men had died in the only way they could have been expected to. 

His indignity swelled, but he swallowed it because, approaching, he heard a soft clashing of metal sound alongside casual footsteps. DD’s ears pricked up in excitement. He clamoured, overjoyed, towards the clinking boots. The wall-mounted lamps flared aggressively and an audio recording device was set to capture the ordeal. 

“Good boy. Yes, that means you. Now stay put”. 

His tormentor jangled over. Huey felt Ocelot crouched beside him but had turned his face away. Hands on a shoulder and leg heaved him onto his back to see, at a glance, the man silver and fresh for their meeting. 

“Good afternoon, Emmerich”, he crooned in that sweet accent of the American south, fake and pretentious. 

“It can’t be, already”.

“About ten minutes past noon, just now”, was offered and Ocelot must’ve been screwing with him. He’d have been lying there for hours, probably. His sense of time was spotty since he left Afghanistan. 

Huey chuckled nervously, “Good one”. 

“Is it?”, Ocelot replied flatly. 

“So, Emmerich, I hope you don’t mind rehashing a few details”. He lifted himself back off the floor.

“Not at all. I didn’t last time”, Huey eked out too squeamishly.

Ocelot paused.“Wait a minute, I’m going to cut those ties”. 

That came as a shock. He proceeded to his table for a scalpel. Huey watched him go. He didn’t know if he had heard correctly and air stuck in his lungs. Ocelot picked up the knife and shrugged an odd gesture with it in hand. He shooed D-Dog to the corner when the wolf capered to his side. He turned again and Huey went rigid when the clank of spurs rushed back to him. 

Adjacent Huey, Ocelot knelt down. 

“Can you sit up?”, he asked.

“Yeah”, Huey hesitated. 

Huey pushed himself forward with his tied-up arms, halfway there, meeting a steadying hand on his shoulder. Face to face with Ocelot, he looked placid. His other hand, with the scalpel, came too near Huey’s face and arranged his skewed glasses. Huey winced. They blinked at each other. 

Ocelot shuffled around to Huey’s backside and sliced away the cord. Then he rose, stepping quickly out of reach. 

“Thanks”. Huey rubbed the red off his wrists, settled his hands to his sides for support. 

“Right. We’ll start at the top, 1975. You believed, despite having the Boss’ word on the matter, that a UN inspection of Mother Base was in the best interest of your comrades at MSF?”, Ocelot asked, not losing time. Though it wasn’t a question. He was planting the thought of those dead men in Huey’s mind. But he wasn’t going see the horror he was spared if he didn’t have to. It wasn’t his fault. _He_ could make sense of his sorrow without blaming anyone. 

“Of course I did”, Huey sighed, prepared to recite his duty with conviction one more time. “I mean, after the Peace Walker incident, MSF was on the world’s radar, Big Boss in particular would have been a known US defector. I believed that it was imperative that the world knew his true intentions-- that he was fighting for a united world. If they could see that we didn’t have a nuke, we’d be an inspiration, a military power built on a commitment to lawful warfare and the pursuit of peace. We’d have earned a seat at the world stage, the opportunity to collaborate with any nation or organization willing to take up our cause, the Boss’ will. You understand what I mean, right?”.

“Mm, I do”, Ocelot drawled, “and it’s foolish. A private army would never be seen as a force for peace, only a joke or a threat. I think you’d have to be awfully naive to think otherwise.”

“You’ve gotten pretty good at spinning that tale, though”, he added, indifferent.

God, Ocelot was the one who talked like a traitor. Why not? He wasn’t even there to hear how Snake spoke back then. He was a sadist recruited indiscriminately by broken men whose vision had been dissolved. His presence, at the core, contradicted what Militaires sans Frontieres had been. Even within the culture of deterrence, torture was an excess not afforded by those who sought peace. 

Ocelot had moved on.“Next question. You remember Paz Ortega or rather Pacifica Ocean, Cipher’s school girl double agent. You were present when she hijacked Metal Gear ZEKE?”

“Yes, I was”, Huey admitted easily as he’d done before.

“And she modified it herself to accommodate a human pilot, like you said?”, Ocelot inquired. Somehow, his tone had almost waxed sympathetic.

“Yes. ZEKE was created as an unmanned weapons system. Because it was built from scrap salvaged from the units I designed for the Peace Walker Project we were able to assemble a functioning AI to operate it. That meant that we wouldn’t need to train a unit specifically to pilot Metal Gears and that we could deploy it sooner since the unmanned model had already been field tested. A manned version seemed unnecessary. Even so, unlike Sahelanthropus, ZEKE had surplus space due to its short stature and lower center of gravity. This was ideal for MSF’s versatile operations, but also left room for a cockpit to be installed--Which it was”. Huey rattled all this off as briefly as possible. Ocelot knew it as well as he did by now. 

“And naturally you oversaw the project?”.

“Yes”.

“Then how was it that it was tampered with under your nose?”. Ocelot’s voice chilled, but sounded admonishing, not demanding. He waited, attentive and patiently still. His eyes were soft when Huey made the mistake of meeting them. It was all wrong and very new.

Huey clamped his brow until his eyes wrinkled shut in frustrated, maybe shame. “By the time that girl started messing with ZEKE its development must have been complete, I’m sure of it. But it probably hadn’t been deployed yet, so it wouldn’t have been inspected recently. Either way, I only oversaw the project. I was in no position to get hands on.”

Ocelot hummed thoughtfully. “You know, I’ve tried to talk to Boss about the old R &D team myself, but he was under for a very long time. But what you’ve said is feasible, given your condition. Maybe you didn’t see”, Ocelot affirmed and this was also wrong.  
Huey shrunk. He thought to ask if Commander Miller might corroborate him, but then he thought better.

“What matters is you knew about Cipher, what it was to MSF. And that begs the question, when you made your communications to the IAEA why would you also send out letters to a couple of western media giants? Knowing Cipher was clued into your location and capable of procuring agents as loyal as Paz, wouldn’t it occur to you that your messages might be intercepted? These weren’t the kind of encrypted frequencies Miller’d have jerry-rigged”.

 

“It was risky, I know that. But I was in contact with both of them when I worked for NASA. I was fairly sure they were reputable. And I mean, if an attack had come after the security check, we might have had allies...At least we’d have had a legacy”. This was the part where huey always fell in on himself. He couldn’t justify what had been an act of pure idealism. He couldn’t even believe he was the kind of man who could be that irrational.

He hazarded to speak again, “Having reporters there… If something happened there’d be witnesses.” He was mumbling to the floor. Huey wasn’t, himself, sure if he sounded trustworthy. That unfamiliar, accommodating veneer of Ocelot’s must have been about to break all over him. 

Ocelot seemed to try drawing a breath through his teeth, an exasperated hiss. “I don’t take you for a fool, Emmerich”. He turned up his palms in haggard supplication and bewilderment, started walking just to rattle his spurs. 

“I know for a fact that you are a brilliant man”. 

That compliment was too enthusiastic. Ocelot becomes kinetic in his sessions and it’s always dangerous. “But I don’t think even you knew what you were doing back then. What was it, sunstroke? Or maybe you were scared not to have some lawful eye looking down on you after you almost burned the world, and you couldn’t even count on the man who saved it to keep you safe. You felt guilty, that it?”.

Huey was at a loss. Then Ocelot was in his face, on one knee, hands pinning his. “You look guilty, Emmerich”, he said, “You look like a monster”. Huey saw straight into gray-blue eyes and Ocelot’s face was flushed.

He reeled back and he smiled. “Your story has stayed remarkably consistent, I’ve got to hand you that”. The praise was again too real. Ocelot went back to his table. “After all this time, still no real contradictions, none more than you’d expect anyway. So I can’t start hurting you now or you’ll lie to me. Show me your shoulder”. He was back with a syringe. 

Huey fumbled with his tie. Ocelot had started to undo the buttons, pulled his right suspender aside. His sleeve was tugged down his arm for an IM. A slower kind of doping than usual. Ocelot stuck him and pushed the plunger. Huey felt a tight little pain as as the fluid penetrated too thick into his tissue. Ocelot withdrew, capped the needle and rolled it carelessly away. He was polite while Huey put his shirt back on. 

They sat together on the floor and Ocelot asked questions about R&D, about the old unit, the projects. He recalled code names and faces, impressive minds and D rank tinkerers. It must’ve been just to pass time. He was feeling hazy, truth serum kicking in. 

Ocelot watched him fade, checked his pupils. “That’s good, I don’t want you getting over-excited.” 

Huey could easily feel anxious when he was groggy. “What are you talking about?’, he cried, just a little outside his body.

“This interrogation is just a formality. It’s all but cleared. You’ll be free from further questioning and the next time we meet, I’ll be bringing along a few members of R&D. You’ll be briefed and plans are to assign you to the unit. All assuming you’re willing to cooperate”, Ocelot explained.

Huey felt the least controlled or coherent rush of many emotions he ever had in his life. His whole self dropped, feeling like he had fallen into the broken Indian sea and resurfaced in the Caribbean with salt in his eyes. He was warm beneath the sun and not being murdered. His glasses spotted with tears. 

“Emmerich”, Ocelot warned. He braced the man with his own body to keep him upright, tried a reassuring smile. “Words, Emmerich. Are you willing to cooperate?”. 

Huey sputtered trying not to spew thanks at Ocelot who had lied to him up to the end and certainly didn’t deserve it. He struggled to clue in precisely to his own intentions before answering. “ Yes. I want help Big Boss again”, he affirmed, that was right. That was perfect. His head swam some more. 

“Glad to hear it”. Ocelot pulled himself away and Huey almost went limp. “You’ll have to endure a little more probing, though”, he said. He unclipped each of Huey’s suspenders from his waist. 

“Another injection?”, Huey guessed. There was a good minute of no response. Ocelot was visibly counting to himself. 

“‘fraid not”, Ocelot’s hands were on his pants’ button. His fly was undone by the time Huey could start to wrestle him away. 

“What the hell are you doing?”, Huey screamed. D-Dog howled, creeping toward them with interest at the sudden noise.

“Probing”. 

Ocelot caught one of Huey’s swatting hands, locking his arm painfully and teased inside his open trousers. 

 

“Why? What in the-- I should have known you were the sort of person who… Oh God. Y-you’re depraved. You’re crazy!”. Huey broke into a sweat, he was bawling and thrashing. Tears rolled down his sticky face. His dick was getting hard from Ocelot’s touching. He had his heavy legs hefted apart and his pants tugged down barely enough. He was halfway there and exposed. 

He felt hot breath in his face, D-Dog next to him. An angry growl was rearing in its throat. He wasn’t safe. Ocelot withdrew something from his glove, waggled it in his face. Condom. He tore open the packet, pinched and rolled it over Huey’s erection, tight and vibrant blue. 

“Stop! Please”, Huey pleaded. Ocelot kept silent and lowered his face to Huey’s covered dick.

“Don’t. I told you everything. Anything else. I’ve cooperated. I want to help. Please”, He said, pushing against Ocelot’s shoulders to hold him back.

Ocelot’s lips closed tightly around the head of his cock. He sucked the well of the condom between his tongue and palate, the pull on the latex dragging lightly on the membrane of Huey’s dickhead. Taking in a few inches more, he decided to moan indiscreetly. It was a coarse, repulsive sound, flooded with blatant sexuality enough to curdle Huey’s blood and lymph. 

There was a little bloat of trapped air inside the prophylactic that made Ocelot’s hot mouth feel sweltering. It must’ve been the added friction of an imperfect fit that had him feeling like he was being rubbed raw. Ocelot applied a profound amount of suction and moved fast, frenetic, changed styles often. Did he blow on all his prisoners? Huey was openly weeping. 

It wouldn’t end until he came. He didn’t want to, but maybe started to need to. Ocelot had his tongue pinned to the underside of Huey’s cock, rubbing up and down the length of it, experimenting with open lips and closed. And Huey was just feeling it now that he’d calmed. He was still under torture, but he could submit and everything would go smoothly. It was all the same. He could go free, just not soon enough. 

Huey was momentarily, distinctly overcome by an impulse to go deeper. His own hands appeared, shaking, in front of him. He grasped between his legs, balling fists into silver hair and snatched that busy head toward his crotch. He sighed at the spasms that exerted on his cock and the gurgle of hot spit which spilled onto his pubis before Ocelot wrenched himself free. D-Dog barked furiously.

Laughing, retching, Ocelot spat at Huey’s chest. “Still pretty active”, he recovered. “Try to have some patience”. 

Huey felt the wind get knocked out of him. Ocelot was at him again, ducking his head like a piston. Huey bumped the back of his throat and was struck immediately with his orgasm. He was sucked on, overstimulated, a few seconds more before Ocelot was certain he’d finished. Huey’s cum glommed onto him peskily, leaving him feeling shrink wrapped and filthy, ditto vague and abused. He heard the tape recorder click off and caught a sense of panic. 

"Was that being recorded?”, Huey gaped. 

“Nothing important on that tape”. Ocelot got up and wiped his mouth. “Fix yourself”. He went to fetch it. He turned it over and began recording again, walking briskly back toward Emmerich who he was not quite done dressing. 

“Right. Emmerich, you’re going to tell me as much about your time with Skull Face as you can remember”. His voice was still coarse. Huey looked up, not understanding. .

Ocelot drew back and struck Huey hard with the heel of his boot. The impact to his exoskeleton rang into his bones made porous from drilling. His leg ached deeply and he was so confused. 

“DD, Keep him busy”, was commanded. The wolf descended on him. 

**************

Huey woke up in his own quarters, legs powered on. It was so late. He’d jumped hours ahead. Maybe he had waited all morning in the interrogation room because the drugs usually didn’t put him out this long. He puzzled on it for a while, felt his head ache and everything else. Then it dawned on him, what Ocelot had said, he was done. He didn’t need to think about it. He was free. Clamping his palms hard over his eyes, he couldn’t cry. He let himself drift back to sleep. He’d be alive tomorrow with a purpose. 

***************

The tape delivered to Kaz had two sides. “Questioning Huey” with the date. the other side was labeled “Personal”. He wasn’t sure what Ocelot was getting at. The business on side A was Emmerich faltering to relate information about his former research, the Afghan Central Base Camp and some infuriating verbal snapshots of the man without a face. Kaz had made note of every lead he could work with, likewise Ocelot had already fed the information to the Intel team. Side B might be a debriefing. They’d planned to meet privately to discuss it. He sat down to listen. 

“Good boy. Yes, that means you. Now stay put”. 

Oh boy, where was this going? Kaz almost thought that was meant for him. Was he talking to DD or something? Very professional. 

“Good afternoon, Emmerich”.

“It can’t be, already”.

“About ten minutes past noon, just now”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hypnotic drugs or truth serum s have memory clouding properties.


End file.
